desperatefandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Spis postaci
Gotowe na wszystko to amerykański serial emitowany na antenie ABC. Skupia się na mieszkańcach zamieszkujących na fikcyjnej ulicy Wisteria Lane, opowiadanej przez ich zmarłą sąsiadkę, Mary Alice Young (Brenda Strong). W szczególności serial opowiada o czterech przyjaciółkach Mary Alice, Susan Mayer (Teri Hatcher), Lynette Scavo (Felicity Huffman), Bree Van de Kamp (Marcia Cross) i Gabrielle Solis (Eva Longoria). W obsadzie skład wchodzą także mężowie, dzieci, sąsiedzi i ich znajomi. Artykuł przedstawia spis postaci tego serialu. Główne postacie 'Susan Mayer' Jest dziewczyną z sąsiedztwa, nieszczęśliwą romantyczką i często wyraża swoje emocje bardziej otwarcie i bezbronnie niż inne postacie. Jest prawdopodobnie najbardziej kruchą ze wszystkich gospodyń domowych i często jest uważana za najładniejszą i najbardziej uroczą. Jej historie koncentrują się na jej romantycznych związkach, w szczególności z Mike'm Delfino, z którym bierze ślub dwa razy w serialu. 'Lynette Scavo' Jest znana przede wszystkim z tego, że ma wszystko pod kontrolą, Lynette jest przedstawiana jako neurotyczna, zestresowana gospodyni domowa i matka, jest uważana za inteligentną z grupy. 'Bree Van de Kamp' Jest neurotyczną i perfekcjonistyczną gospodynią domową, której silne postanowienie i właściwe zachowanie były zarówno jej największymi atutami, jak i źródłem prawie wszystkich jej osobistych problemów. Opisuje siebie jako gospodynię domową należącą do jej bliskiej grupy cennych przyjaciółek. Bree jest znana ze znakomitymi posiłkami i przysmakami śniadaniowymi. Jest również dobrze wyposażona w broń palną; posiada cztery pistolety. 'Gabrielle Solis' Jest byłą top-modelką, która wyszła za CEO Carlosa Solisa. W 2001 roku Gaby zrezygnowała z wystawnego życia w Nowym Jorku, aby przenieść się na przedmieścia Fairview i dostosować się do spokojniejszego, bardziej ustabilizowanego stylu życia z Carlosem. 'Edie Britt' Jest agentką ruchomości, wiele razy się rozwodziła. Spotykała się również z byłymi mężami lub kochankami innych postaci. 'Mike Delfino' Mike przenosi się na 4356 Wisteria Lane na krótko przed samobójstwem Mary Alice, a rok po śmierci jego zmarłej żony Amy. Mike wynajmuje dom Simmsów i pracuje jako hydraulik, a także jest zatrudniony przez ojca Deidre, Noaha Taylora. 'Rex Van De Kamp' Jest lekarzem, który był mężem Bree. Uczucie pary wkrótce się ulotniło, w wyniku czego Rex zaczął regularnie odwiedzać sąsiedzką prostytutkę. Gdy para się rozwiodła i pogodziła, Rex zmarł, po tym jak został otruty przez rodzinnego farmaceutę. 'Carlos Solis' Jest mężem Gabrielle. Po ukończeniu studiów rozpoczął udaną karierę finansową. Podczas pokazu mody poznał swoją przyszłą żonę, której oświadczył się na trzeciej randce. 'Paul Young' Jest wdowcem zmarłej Mary Alice. Po uduszeniu Marty Huber cała okolica zwróciła się przeciwko niemu, w tym jego syn. Kilka lat później wraca na Wisteria Lane z nową żoną i przebiegłym planem. 'Mary Alice Young' Jest uważana za najbardziej tajemniczą z gospodyń domowych, ponieważ znane są tylko części jej historii. Kochająca żona i matka, która była hojna dla swojej rodziny i sąsiadów, była ostatnią osobą, której ktoś z nich spodziewał się popełnić samobójstwa. Po śmierci Mary Alice widzi rzeczy, których nie widziałaby za życia: słabości przyjaciół, kłamstwa i tajemnice. 'Julie Mayer ' Jest najstarszym dzieckiem Susan Delfino i Karla Mayera. Dorastając, Julie była idealnym dzieckiem dla Susan; często była postrzegana jako matka w ich związku, kiedy gotowała, sprzątała, a nawet dawała matce porady na randki. Wydawała się być szczęśliwym dzieckiem, ale jej dzieciństwo bardzo ją uszkodziło, powodując utratę kontroli w późniejszym życiu. 'John Rowland' Jest nastoletnim ogrodnikiem rodziny Solis, rozpoczął romans z Gabrielle Solis za plecami jej męża Carlosa. John zaczął traktować poważnie ich związek, nawet po ich zerwaniu romansu. Mężczyzna później ożenił się i miał dziecko, ale nigdy nie był w stanie przestać myśleć o Gabrielle. 'Zach Young ' Jest synem (poza prawem) Paula i Mary Alice. Biologicznymi rodzicami Zacha są Deirdre Taylor i Mike Delfino. 'Betty Applewhite' Jest głęboko religijną, apodyktyczną samotną matką z silnymi przekonaniami religijnymi, jest także byłą pianistką koncertową, która zrobi wszystko, aby chronić swoją rodzinę. 'Tom Scavo' Jest pracownikiem w firmie reklamowej i często podróżuje, zwykle zostawiając Lynette samą w domu. Jest ojcem sześciorga dzieci. Kiedy urodzili się jego synowie, rozwinął karierę jako odnoszący sukcesy biznesmen. Kiedy jego kariera osłabła, postanowił otworzyć pizzerię podczas kryzysu wieku średniego. 'Karl Mayer' Jest adwokatem rozwodowym o doskonałej reputacji. Opuścił żonę po 14 latach małżeństwa. 'Orson Hodge' 'Katherine Mayfair' Jest dawną ofiarą przemocy domowej, przeprowadziła się na Wisteria Lane ze swoją ciotką, panią Simms, mając nadzieję na nowy start. 'Dave Williams' Jest głównym antagonistką i tajemniczym sąsiadem. Przedstawiony jako trzeci i ostatni mąż Edie, Dave przybywa na Wisteria Lane z planem wendety, z zamiarem pomszczenia swojej zmarłej rodziny. 'Andrew Van de Kamp' Jest sprytny, uparty i nikczemny tak jak jego matka, Bree. Chłopak ma trudne relacje z rodzicami i nie może się z nimi porozumieć. Wraz ze swoją matką ukrywał sekret, który dotyczył jego wypadku samochodowego, w którym zginęła Juanita Mama Solis. 'Angie Bolen' Jest sprytną, zarozumiałą i liberalną Włoszką. Stara się chronić rodzinę i walczyć o to, w co wierzy. Angie i jej rodzina, mąż Nick i nastoletni syn Danny przeprowadzili się na Wisteria Lane, mając nadzieję, że przystosują się do życia na przedmieściach, jednocześnie ukrywając mroczny sekret swojej przeszłości. 'Ana Solis' Jest wnuczką cioci Carlosa Connie. Ana przybywa na Wisteria Lane w finale piątego sezonu, aby zamieszkać z Carlosem i jego rodziną, ponieważ jej babcia stwierdziła, że umiera i nie może już dłużej opiekować się Aną. Gabrielle wkrótce zdaje sobie sprawę, że Ana jest bardzo powierzchowną, intrygującą młodą dziewczyną, która wykorzystuje swój wygląd, aby uzyskać to, czego chce. 'Renee Perry' Narcystyczna diwa z Manhattanu, jest z natury seksowną i wyrafinowaną imprezową dziewczyną, która znudziła się swoim skromnym stylem życia i postanowiła przenieść się na Wisteria Lane, w pobliżu siostry bractwa z college'u, Lynette. Renee odstrasza gospodynie domowe agresywnym zachowaniem, ale ostatecznie nawiązuje bliskie przyjaźnie z sąsiadami. 'Karen McCluskey' Jest lokalną opiekunką Wisteria Lane, która uwielbia sprawiać kłopoty, pierwotnie przedstawiana jako nemezis Lynette Scavo. Jest nazywana Panią McCluskey. W trakcie serii Karen stała się humanizowana, a nawet zaprzyjaźniła się z desperatkami. 'Bob Hunter' Jest mężem Lee McDermotta, który po wielu latach życia w Chicago przeniósł się na przedmieścia w celu spokojnego życia. Jeżeli mieszkańcy Wisteria Lane kiedykolwiek będą potrzebować prawnika, Bob zadzwoni jako pierwszy. 'Lee McDermott' Jest kochającym plotki mężem Boba Huntera. Przez lata mieszkał z Bobem w Chicago, dopóki ten nie zdecydował, że nadszedł czas na przeprowadzkę na przedmieścia. 'Chuck Vance' Jest znanym detektywem policyjnym, śledczym odpowiedzialny za pilnowanie Felicji Tilman, która wróciła na Wisteria Lane. Jest także krótkotrwałym chłopakiem Bree Hodge, który kierował poszukiwaniami Alejandro Pereza po tym, jak zgłoszono jego zaginięcie. 'Ben Faulkner' Jest australijskim deweloperem, który w ostatnim sezonie przenosi się na Wisteria Lane. Przyciąga uwagę Renee, ale początkowo mężczyzna ją odrzuca. Ben zatrudnia Mike'a jako hydraulika w swoim tajnym projekcie. 'Juanita Solis' Jest biologiczną córką Hectora i Carmen Sanchez oraz prawną córką Carlosa i Gabrielle Solis. Została nazwana na cześć swojej babci i została urodzona w tym samym czasie co Grace Sanchez. Jest małą córeczką tatusia i często buntuje się przeciwko matce. Jest liderem wśród rodzeństwa. Postacie drugoplanowe 'Danielle Van de Kamp' Jest córką Bree i Rex Van de Kamp. Choć mniej problematyczna niż jej starszy brat Andrew, Danielle jest atutem w drodze Bree do zdobycia miana nieudanej matki. Miała relacje z chłopakiem najlepszej przyjaciółki matki, mordercą i nauczycielką historii. Jej sekretny romans ze złym chłopcem w mieście spowodował, że zaszła w ciążę, którą matka próbowała ukryć. Danielle poślubiła wegetariańskiego prawnika i zabrała syna, który był wychowywany przez jej matkę i jej drugiego męża, Orsona. Ostatecznie rozwód Danielle zbliżył tę ostatnią do jej matki, która następnie stała się cichym inwestorem w najnowszym erotycznym biznesie Danielle. 'Matthew Applewhite' 'Caleb Applewhite' 'Preston Scavo' 'Porter Scavo' Jest synem Toma i Lynette Scavo, który ma identycznego brata bliźniaka, Prestona. Jest także ojcem córki Julie Mayer, Sophie. 'Parker Scavo' Jest najmłodszym synem Lynette i Toma. On, podobnie jak wszystkie dzieci Lynette, doprowadza kobietę do szaleństwa swoją niefrasobliwością i buntowniczą naturą. 'George Williams' Jest dziwacznym farmaceutką i obsesyjnym samotnikiem, który zainteresował się Bree Van de Kamp po otruciu jej męża na śmierć. 'Austin McCann' Jest zbuntowanym siostrzeńcem Edie Britt, Austin został wzięty pod skrzydła kochającej zabawę ciotki i polubił Julie Mayer, która również zakochała się w złym chłopcu. Jednak niezdolność Austina do zaangażowania się w ich związek i jego romans z sąsiadką, który źle się skończył, skłonił go do opuszczenia Wisteria Lane na dobre i zerwania więzi z ukochaną Julie. 'Dylan Mayfair' Jest przybraną córką Katherine Mayfair i jej drugiego męża, Adama. Dylan przeprowadziła się z rodziną na Wisteria Lane, nie wspominając o tym, że rzekomo tam wcześniej mieszkała, i dlatego starała się odkryć swoją przeszłość i przyczyny jej zapomnienia. 'Kayla Scavo' Jest córką Toma Scavo i Nory Huntington. Chociaż Kayla urodziła się w trakcie małżeństwa, jest ona najstarszym dzieckiem Toma Scavo i starszą siostrą Portera, Prestona, Parkera, Penny i Paige. 'Penny Scavo' 'Nick Bolen' 'Danny Bolen' Jest synem gospodyni domowej Angie Bolen i jej byłego chłopaka Patricka Logana, ale zostawiła go, gdy Danny był mały, a Danny wychował się jako syn Nicka Bolena. Danny przeprowadził się z rodziną na Wisteria Lane, przyjmując nową tożsamość i mając nadzieję uciec od niespokojnej przeszłości rodziny. W końcu zakochał się w Julie Mayer i romantycznie związał się z Anną Solis. Wkrótce dopadły ich sekrety rodziny Bolen. 'M.J. Delfino' Jest najmłodszym dzieckiem Susan i Mike'a Delfino. Dorastając, był nieśmiałym, wrażliwym dzieckiem, ale od tego czasu był śmiałym i rozmownym ze względu na śmierć swojego ukochanego ojca, Mike'a Delfino. Postacie trzecioplanowe Występujące w sezonie pierwszym Martha Huber Jest wścibską sąsiadką, która odkrywa ciało Mary Alice po tym, jak ta popełnia samobójstwo. Kiedy dom Edie spłonął, Martha odkrywa kubek miarowy, który według Edie nie jest jej, co powoduje, że Martha jest ciekawska. Kiedy w sklepach spożywczych Susan znajduje nowy kubek miarowy, zdaje sobie sprawę, że Susan spaliła dom Edie. Martha, motywowana własnymi trudnościami finansowymi, szantażuje Susan. Susan i jej córka Julie włamują się do domu Marty, aby odzyskać kubek i go zniszczyć. Martha postanawia rozwiązać swoje problemy finansowe, szantażując Mary Alice listem, ale Mary Alice popełnia samobójstwo po jego otrzymaniu. Znajomi Mary Alice znajdują notatkę, kiedy pakują swoje rzeczy i dają ją Paulowi. Ten zatrudnia prywatnego detektywa, aby odkrył, kto był odpowiedzialny i zabił ją. Paul konfrontuje się z Marthą i z wściekłości Paul ją zabija, uderzając ją mikserem i dusząc. Następnie pochowuje ją obok leśnego szlaku pieszego. Noah Taylor Jest ojcem Dierdre'a, który ma ogromny majątek i duży wpływ na kilku funkcjonariuszy policji w mieście. Noah finansuje misję Mike'a, aby dowiedzieć się, co stało się z Dierdre. Jednocześnie odkrywa, że ma guza nowotworowego i ma jeszcze tylko rok życia. W końcu Noah dowiaduje się, że Mike ukrywał istnienie Zacha w tajemnicy. Domaga się zobaczyć Zacha, ale Mike sprzeciwia się. W odwecie, Noah nakazuje nieuczciwemu gliniarzowi o imieniu Detektyw Sullivan zabić Paula, ale mu się nie udaje. Kiedy Paul zostaje wrobiony w morderstwo Felicji Tilman, Zach próbuje zabezpieczyć swoje pieniądze za kaucją od Noego, który odmawia ich przekazania. To skłania Zacha do wyłączenia aparatury Noego, a następnie do dziedziczenia całej jego fortuny. Albert Goldfine Jest okrzyknięty doradcą małżeńskim numer jeden w Fairview. Podczas spotkań Bree często rozmawia z dr Goldfine. Mężczyzna zachęca Bree, by zapytała Rexa o jego prawdziwe uczucia seksualne, odmawiając ujawnienia pragnienia dominacji Rexa, mimo że zirytowała go otwartość Bree na temat jej miłości do seksu. Wraca w drugim sezonie, kiedy Bree potrzebuje porady na temat jej uczuć związanych z George'em Williamsem. Kiedy George dowiaduje się, że Goldfine doradza Bree, aby się z nim nie wiązała, rzuca go z mostu. Goldfine przeżywa i informuje Bree, że jego napastnik miał niebieski rower. Kiedy Bree przypomina sobie, że wcześniej tego dnia widziała George'a z niebieskim rowerem, zdała sobie sprawę z głębi obsesji George'a na jej punkcie. Ida Greenberg Jest sąsiadką na Wisteria Lane, która jest bliską przyjaciółką pani McCluskey. Po raz pierwszy pojawia się jako sąsiadka na zebraniu wachtowym, skarżąc się, że ktoś ją obserwuje za każdym razem, gdy bierze prysznic. W drugim sezonie Ida ma problem z piciem. W czwartym sezonie Ida wróciła do picia. Kiedy odbywa się spotkanie sąsiedzkie z okazji wyborów prezydenta ulicy, Ida sprzeciwia się Bobowi i Lee, nie z powodu ich fontanny, ale dlatego, że są gejami. Podczas ostrzeżenia o tornadzie ukrywa się w piwnicy pani McCluskey razem z rodziną Scavo, ale umiera, poświęcając się, by ocalić dzieci i męża Lynette. Po jej śmierci okazuje się, że Ida była zawodową baseballistką podczas II wojny światowej. Jej prochy są rozrzucone przez Lynette i panią McCluskey na boisku baseballowym, gdzie miała swoje dni chwały. Juanita „Mama” Solis Jest wścibską matką Carlosa, przekonaną, że Gabrielle go zdradza. Jej podejrzenia okazały się słuszne, gdy odkryła romans Gabrielle z Johnem Rowlandem, a ona zdołała uzyskać fotograficzne dowody tej chwili, zanim przypadkowo została przejechana przez Andrew Van de Kamp. Pozostała w śpiączce przez pięć miesięcy, zanim się przebudziła, tylko po to, by spaść po schodach w szpitalu. Przed śmiercią mama powiedziała pielęgniarce o niewierności Gabrielle; jednak pielęgniarka nie mogła jej usłyszeć, ponieważ miała na sobie słuchawki i słuchała głośnej muzyki. Deirdre Taylor Jest byłą dziewczyną Mike'a. Jej śmierć nastąpiła przed osią czasu serialu i odgrywa integralną rolę w tajemnicy pierwszego sezonu, która koncentruje się na samobójstwie Mary Alice. Deirdre pochodziła z zamożnej rodziny, ale odrzuciła ją po uzależnieniu się od narkotyków w młodym wieku. W tym czasie umawiała się z Mike'iem, wówczas dilerem narkotyków. Ich związek zakończył się po tym, jak Mike został uwięziony za zabicie skorumpowanego funkcjonariusza policji, który próbował zgwałcić Deirdre. Wkrótce potem Deirdre urodziła syna Mike'a bez jego wiedzy. Później sprzedała syna Mary Alice, która pracowała jako pielęgniarka w ośrodku rehabilitacyjnym w Utah. Mary Alice i Paul uciekli z miasta i wychowali dziecko Deirdre jako własne. Wiele lat później Deirdre wyśledziła rodzinę Young i próbował zabrać Zacha z powrotem, ale Mary Alice zabiła ją, próbując ją powstrzymać. Mary Alice i Paul pokroili ciało Deirdre i zakopali je pod cementem ich basenu. Ojciec Crowley Jest księdzem w miejscowym kościele katolickim. Gabrielle jest dla niego otwarcie niegrzeczna. Po raz pierwszy pojawił się, kiedy modlił się za „Mamę” Solis, która była wtedy w śpiączce. Ojciec Crowley i Gabrielle ścierają się po tym, jak John powiedział mu o romansie. Pojawia się następnie, kiedy Gabrielle wyznała mu ciążę i nie wie, kim jest ojciec. Ksiądz mówi jej, żeby była wdzięczna, ponieważ dzieci są błogosławieństwem. Ojciec Crowley pojawia się, kiedy Gabrielle prosi go o przeniesienie siostry Mary. Alejandro Perez Jest ojczymem Gabrielle, którą molestował, gdy była dzieckiem. Jest drugim mężem matki Gabrielle, Lucii Marquez. Kiedy Gabrielle powiedziała Lucii, co Alejandro jej zrobił, Lucia uwierzyła jednak, że Gabrielle uwiodła Alejandro, powodując, że Gabrielle uciekła z domu. Gabrielle wierzyła, że Alejandro nie żyje, dlatego w siódmym sezonie odwiedza swoje rodzinne miasto. Pod koniec sezonu Alejandro pojawia się na Wisteria Lane prześladując Gabrielle. W finale sezonu Alejandro konfrontuje się z Gabrielle, ponieważ wierzy, że porzucił swoją przeszłość, a powrót Gabrielle do jej rodzinnego miasta mógł to zakończyć. Gabrielle prawie go zabija, ale nie może tego zrobić, mówiąc Alejandro, by nigdy nie wracał. Kiedy Alejandro wraca i dotyka niewłaściwie Gabrielle, Carlos uderza go w głowę, przypadkowo zabijając. Gospodynie domowe ukrywają incydent, zakopując ciało w lesie. Justin Jest pierwszym chłopakiem Andrew. Justin po raz pierwszy pojawia się jako współlokator Johna Rowlanda. Justin nie pogodził się jeszcze ze swoją orientacją seksualną i próbuje szantażować Gabrielle, aby uprawiała z nim seks, aby udowodnić sobie, że nie jest gejem. Ona jednak odmawia, ale pomaga mu zaakceptować jego seksualność. Potem jego relacje z Andrew stają się poważniejsze. Jak na ironię, Justin zostaje później pobity przez Carlosa, który błędnie uważa, że ma romans z Gabrielle. Justin przez cały czas robi wszystko, co chce Andrew, choć często wydaje się być zawstydzony zachowaniem Andrew wobec swojej matki. Justin jest zrozpaczony, gdy dowiaduje się, że Andrew planuje przeprowadzić się ze swoimi dziadkami na Rhode Island. Kiedy Bree pyta go, dlaczego, odpowiada, że rodzice go wyrzucili, kiedy usłyszeli, że jest gejem. Następnie Bree przekonuje Justina, by dostarczył jej magazyny i filmy gejowskie, które umieści wśród rzeczy Andrew dla dziadków. Dziadkowie odwołują jego fundusz powierniczy. Widząc miłość Justina do Andrew, Bree bardziej akceptuje ich związek i regularnie zaprasza go na obiad. Felicia Tilman Jest siostrą Marty Huber. Wie, że jej siostra nie żyje i przybyła na Wisteria Lane, aby dowiedzieć się, kto stoi za morderstwem jej siostry. Po znalezieniu i przeczytaniu dzienników Marty Felicia odkryła, że jej siostra odkryła sekret szantażując Mary Alice. Felicia uświadamia sobie, że to Paul zamordował jej siostrę. Po ujawnieniu, że wie wszystko, Felicia mówi Paulowi, aby opuścił miasto na dobre, w przeciwnym razie ujawni prawdziwą tożsamość Zacha i fakt, że zamordował Martę. Paul zgadza się odejść, ale Felicia informuje go, że Zach będzie z nią odtąd. Na wieść o tym mężczyzna atakuje Felicię kijem hokejowym, który powoduje, że Felicia spada ze schodów. Mike udaje się do Felicii, aby sprawdzić, czy wie, gdzie jest Zach, ale Felicia mówi Mike'owi, że nie wie, gdzie on jest i że sama wraca na kilka miesięcy do Utah, aby wyzdrowieć. Felicia następnie wraca na Wisteria Lane, aby zaplanować ostatni akt zemsty na Paulu, przelewając własną krew po kuchni Paula, odcinając dwa palce i udając własną śmierć. Paul zostaje aresztowany za rzekome zabójstwo Felicji, podczas gdy Felicia się ukrywa. Felicia powraca na Wisteria Lane kilka lat później. Okazuje się, że kobieta została zatrzymana za przekroczenie prędkości i aresztowana za brak identyfikacji, co skłoniło Paula do uwolnienia. Felicia trafia do więzienia na osiemnaście miesięcy. Gdy zostaje z niego zwolniona, kontynuuje zemstę na Paulu. Mona Clarke Żoną i matka, która mieszkała na Wisteria Lane. Jest zarejestrowaną pielęgniarką, która pracuje w Fairview Hospital. Przy różnych okazjach drażni Lynette, Gabrielle i Edie. Susan i Mike nie zapraszają jej na ślub, w przeciwieństwie do większości innych mieszkańców Wisteria Lane. W sezonie szóstym, opiekując się Dannym Bolenem, Mona nazywa go Danny, na co ten odpowiada, że jego prawdziwe imię to Tyler, i mówi jej prawdę o tajemnicy rodziny Bolen. Mona szantażuje rodzinę Bolen, prosząc o 67 000 $, aby mogła rozpocząć nowe życie w nowej pracy. Krótko po gorącej konfrontacji z Angie podczas świątecznego bloku Mona zostaje uderzona skrzydłem rozbijającego się samolotu. W następnym odcinku ujawniono, że Mona zapadła w śpiączkę, ale w końcu ulega obrażeniom i umiera. Sophie Bremmer Jest neurotyczną matką Susan. Ma obsesję na punkcie młodości i często mówi innym, że ona i Susan są siostrami. Sophie zaszła w ciążę z Susan jako nastolatka i wychowała ją sama. Przez całe dzieciństwo Sophie wmawiała Susan, że jej ojciec jest handlowcem piechoty morskiej w Stanach Zjednoczonych, który zginął w bitwie pod Hanoi podczas wojny w Wietnamie. Przed rozpoczęciem serii Sophie była czterokrotnie żonata, w tym była zamężna dwa razy z tym samym mężczyzną. Postanawia zostać z Susan na czas nieokreślony po tym, jak twierdzi, że jej chłopak stał się brutalny podczas kłótni. Sophie nieustannie flirtuje z dziwnymi mężczyznami. Ostatecznie Sophie i Morty pogodzą się i angażują. Ich ślub ma miejsce, kiedy Sophie przyznaje Susan, że jej ojciec nie zginął podczas wojny w Wietnamie i jest tak naprawdę lokalnym biznesmenem Addisonem Prudym, z którym Sophie miała romans podczas pracy jako jego sekretarka. Sophie pojawia się, podczas gdy Susan jest w szpitalu w oczekiwaniu na przeszczep nerki. Susan wkrótce odkrywa, że Sophie ma raka piersi i nie chce, aby Susan wiedziała, ponieważ stara się nadrobić lata samolubstwa. Wielebny Sykes Jest wielebnym w lokalnym kościele prezbiteriańskim. Po raz pierwszy pojawił się, kiedy rozmawiał z Andrew na temat jego orientacji seksualnej. Andrew mówi mu, że planuje zemstę poprzez „wstrząsanie” światem Bree (przed którym Sykes nie może ostrzec Bree z powodu reguł spowiedzi). Sykes przewodniczył pogrzebowi Rexa i pomagał w małżeństwie Bree i Orsona. Później był wielokrotnie widywany przez resztę serialu, dając dając rady Bree. Występujące w sezonie drugim Phyllis Van de Kamp Jest matką Rexa. Zawsze miała bardzo zimny związek z Bree, nie pochwalając jej małżeństwa z Rexem i oskarżając ją o nieszczęście w życiu syna. Po śmierci Rexa kobieta nadal zakłóca życie Bree. Phyllis po raz pierwszy pojawia się, kiedy przybywa na pogrzeb Rexa. Wkrótce potem Phyllis dzwoni do detektywa, który przygląda się śmierci Rexa i informuje ją, że Bree ma chłopaka. Detektywi ekshumują Rexa, by zbadać jego ciało. Gdy Bree dowiaduje się, co zrobiła Phyllis, pakuje torby i odsyła ją do domu. Phyllis pojawia się na przyjęciu dla dzieci Bree i odkrywa, że Danielle jest w ciąży, a Bree zamierza wychować dziecko jako swoje. Później Phyllis zabiera ze sobą Danielle. Bree proponuje Danielle kabriolet, który byłby niespodzianką na jej urodziny, gdyby nie mieszkała z Phyllis i wybranym przez siebie college'em. Danielle wraca do domu z Bree i Orsonem. Bree mówi Phyllis, że w weekendy będzie mogła opiekować się dzieckiem. Parcher & Murphy Jest to agencja reklamowa, w której pracuje Lynette. Nina Fletcher jest pierwszym szefem Lynette. Nina wyjaśnia Lynette w swoim wywiadzie, że nienawidzi matek, które stawiają swoje dzieci ponad wszystko. Kiedy Lynette zmienia pieluchy Penny, szef Niny jest pod wielkim wrażeniem, w przeciwieństwie do Niny. Pewnej nocy Nina zostaje przyłapana na romansie z recepcjonistką Stu. Lynette oferuje milczenie, jeśli Nina będzie trochę milsza w pracy. Niestety, Nina zwalnia Stu. Ed zwolnił większość personelu, w tym Ninę, i awansował Lynette na swoje stanowisko. Ed zatrudnia Toma do filmu. Lynette odnosi sukcesy, a Ed i Tom od tego czasu utrzymują relacje biznesowe. Xiao-Mei Jest nielegalną imigrantką z Chin, sprzedaną przez wuja Maxine. Po uwolnieniu przez władze ojciec Crowley zabiera ją do Solisów. Xiao-Mei zgadza się na dziecko. Gabrielle podejrzewa, że Xiao-Mei śpi z Carlosem i zabiera ją do szpitala. Okazuje się, że nie jest już dziewicą. Gabrielle umieszcza nianię w domu, aby sprawdzić Xiao-Mei i Carlosa, i ostatecznie odkrywa, że rzeczywiście uprawiali seks. Przerażona Gabrielle wyrzuca Carlosa i prosi o rozwód, ale nakazuje Xiao-Mei zostać, powodując napięcie między nimi do tego stopnia, że kobieta raz ucieka. Gabrielle rodzi czarnego chłopca, ponieważ zarodek Solisów został przypadkowo zmieniony podczas implantu. Dziecko zostało przeniesione do prawdziwej rodziny. Ostatecznie Xiao-Mei przenosi się do Chinatown, aby pracować dla swojej przyjaciółki w swojej restauracji. Nora Huntington Tańczyła podczas rejsu, gdzie poznała Toma. Obaj poszli do łóżka na jedną noc, a Nora zaszła w ciążę. Kiedy Tom dowiaduje się, że ma córkę o imieniu Kayla, spotyka Norę w Atlantic City. Lynette uważa, że oboje mają romans, dopóki Tom nie wyjaśnia prawdy. Nora poprosiła o wsparcie dziecka. Lynette w końcu zgadza się dać jej pieniądze, dopóki Nora będzie trzymać się z dala od rodziny. Nora wydaje pieniądze na mieszkanie w pobliżu Wisteria Lane. Za plecami Lynette Nora spotyka Toma w restauracji i wspólnie jedzą kolację. Nora podrywa Toma, ale ten mówi jej, że kocha swoją żonę. Po tym, jak Tom mówi Lynette, co się stało, Lynette włamuje się do domu Nory i grozi, że jeśli Nora kiedykolwiek zbliży się do Toma, zrani ją. Nora postanawia przeprowadzić się z Kaylą do Meksyku, aby pracować jako striptizerka w klubie tanecznym. Lynette próbuje pozwać Kaylę do aresztu. Robiąc zakupy w supermarkecie, ona i Nora wpadają na siebie, a Nora rozmawia z nią w sprawie opieki. Tymczasem psychotyczna Carolyn Bigsby napada na sklep i strzela do Nory w klatkę piersiową. Występujące w sezonie trzecim Alma Hodge Jest pierwszą żoną Orsona. Alma namówiła go do ślubu, ponieważ zaszła w ciążę, myśląc, że wspólne dziecko sprawi, że Orson się w niej zakocha. Niestety poroniła. Kiedy Alma dowiedziała się, że Orson miał romans z Monique Polier, opuszcza Orsona i znika, aby ludzie myśleli, że Orson ją zamordował. Alma przybywa na Wisteria Lane i kupuje sobie stary dom rodziny Applewhite, a Bree chce, aby Orson się jej pozbył. Orson próbuje namówić Almę do odejścia, ale kobieta szantażuje go, grożąc ujawnieniem sekretu, że to on przejechał Mike'a Delfino w samochodzie i pochował Monique. Bree następnie odwiedza ją, ale odkrywa zdjęcie Orsona i Monique oraz torbę zawierającą zęby Monique. Gloria i Alma powiedziały Orsonowi, że Alma zamierza popełnić samobójstwo. Kiedy Orson przybywa do domu Almy, ta zostaje odurzona przez Glorię, aby Alma mogła siłą uprawiać z nim seks. Orson mówi prawdę Bree o tym, co się stało z Monique. Alma zdaje sobie sprawę, że nic więcej nie może zrobić, aby Orson ją pokochał. Gloria jednak nie poddaje się i zamyka Almę na strychu i planuje zabić Bree. Po tym, jak Alma próbuje uciec ze strychu przez okno, spada z dachu i umiera. Orson odkrywa martwe ciało i umieszcza w swoim domu list samobójczy oraz torbę zawierającą zęby Monique, co sprawia, że policji wydaje się, że zabiła Monique i popełniła samobójstwo. Carolyn Bigsby Jest byłą sąsiadką Orsona. Przed przeprowadzką na Wisteria Lane Carolyn dowiedziała się, że jego żona Alma zaginęła, i zacząła podejrzewać go o morderstwo Almy. Zanim Orson przenosi się na Wisteria Lane, Carolyn wpadła w obsesję i próbuje ostrzec Bree przed Orsonem. Bree odwzajemnia się, ujawniając romans między Monique Polier a mężem Carolyn Harveyem Bigsby. To powoduje, że Carolyn udaje się do supermarketu Harveya z bronią i zamierza go zabić. Harvey zamyka się z Edie w biurze kierownika, a Carolyn wpada w panikę i tworzy napad, w którym Carolyn zabija Norę Huntington, a następnie strzela do Lynette w ramię. Carolyn próbuje odzyskać broń, ale Austin zmaga się z nią wystarczająco długo, aby inny zakładnik podniósł broń i strzelił Carolyn w głowę, zabijając ją natychmiast. Ian Hainsworth Jest brytyjskim chłopakiem Susan, a później jej narzeczonym, którego żona, Jane Hainsworth, zapada w śpiączkę po wypadku na koniu. Spotyka Susan w szpitalu, kiedy ona opiekuje się Mike'em. Kiedy mężczyzna budzi się ze śpiączki odrzuca Susan, w wyniku czego znów spotyka się z Ianem. Kiedy Mike zostaje aresztowany za zabójstwo Monique Polier, Susan twierdzi, że jest niewinny. Sfrustrowany zaangażowaniem Susan w stosunku do byłego chłopaka, Ian oferuje zapłatę za adwokata Mike'a, dopóki Susan nie odezwie się do niego ponownie. Po śmierci Jane Ian i Susan zaręczają się. Gdy Mike zostaje uniewinniony za zarzuty morderstwa, zaczyna odzyskiwać pamięć o swoim związku z Susan. Rzuca wyzwanie Ianowi za uczucia Susan w grze w pokera, którą wygrywa Ian. Kiedy Susan sięo tym dowiaduje, wyrzuca obu mężczyzn z życia. W końcu postanawia wybaczyć Ianowi i odnawiają swoje zaangażowanie; jednak kiedy Ian zdaje sobie sprawę, że Susan nigdy nie przestanie kochać Mike'a, zrywa z nią i przenosi się z powrotem do Wielkiej Brytanii. Gloria Hodge Victor Lang Travers McLain Jest synem Edie i jej pierwszego męża Charlesa McLaina. Pojawia się, kiedy Charles zostawił go z Edie, gdy wyjechał na wycieczkę. Widząc, jak Travers gra sam na ulicy, Carlos zabiera go do swojego domu, a później krytykuje Edie za to, że nie nadzoruje swojego syna. Kiedy Charles przychodzi po Traversa, Edie próbuje uzyskać wspólną opiekę nad Traversem, gdy podejrzewa, że Carlos może stracić zainteresowanie ich związkiem. Charles i Edie wdają się w kłótnię, a ona grozi zatrudnieniem prawnika, aby mogła uzyskać pełną opiekę nad Traversem. Carlos dowiaduje się o planie Edie i mówi jej, że powinna pomyśleć o tym, co jest najlepsze dla Traversa, a mianowicie, że powinien zostać z Charlesem i nie musieć chodzić tam i z powrotem. Kiedy Edie opuszcza Wisteria Lane pod koniec czwartego sezonu, mówi Traversowi, że od tej pory będzie musiała spędzać z nim znacznie więcej czasu. Travers pojawia się następnie w sezonie 5, kiedy gospodynie domowe odwiedzają go w Akademii Beechera, aby poinformować go o śmierci matki i dać mu jej prochy. Chociaż jest mu smutno z powodu śmierci matki, kryje w sobie gniew na nią za jej porzucenie. W końcu wybacza jej po rozmowie z Karen McCluskey i prosi gospodynie domowe, aby pozbyły się popiołów Edie, jeśli uznają to za stosowne. Rick Coletti Jest zatrudniony przez Lynette w Scavo Pizzeria. Był szefem kuchni w czterogwiazdkowej restauracji. Z powodu uzależnienia Ricka od kokainy Tom nie jest zadowolony z decyzji żony. Gdy małżeństwo Lynette zaczyna się sypać, ona i Rick zbliżają siędo siebie. Po tym, jak Lynette i Rick zostają zamknięci w zamrażarce w wyniku rabunku pizzerii, obaj przytulają się do siebie, by się ogrzać. Tom konfrontuje się z Rickiem po obejrzeniu taśmy monitorującej, w której Lynette i Rick jedli obiad, zanim obrabowano pizzerię. Tom prosi Ricka, aby odpuścił, ale Rick mówi, że nie odejdzie, dopóki Lynette go nie zwolni. Rick mówi Lynette, że darzy ją uczuciem. To rozwściecza Lynette, i go zwalnia. Rick wraca w czwartym sezonie, informując Lynette i Toma, że otwiera restaurację za rogiem od Scavo. Restauracja kradnie klientów z pizzerii, dopóki Porter i Preston nie palą restauracji z obawy przed rozdzieleniem rodziców przez Ricka i pod sugestią Kayli. Stella Wingfield Występujące w sezonie czwartym Adam Mayfair Jest ginekologiem i drugim mężem Katherine. Wychodzi na jaw, że para opuściła Chicago z powodu procesu wszczętego przez pacjentkę o imieniu Sylvia Greene przeciwko Adamowi. Sprawa została rozstrzygnięta pozasądowo. Kiedy Sylvia przybywa do Fairview, Katherine jest wściekła i prosi ją o odejście. Podczas pakowania znajduje notatkę, że ciocia Katherine wyjechała do Dylan, co ujawnia prawdziwą tajemnicę Katherine. Dylan prosi o spotkanie z Adamem, aby poznać prawdę o jej ojcu. Katherine najpierw spotyka Adama, który zgadza się porozmawiać z Dylan w celu poznania tego. W finale czwartego sezonu Adam mówi Katherine, że chce chronić Dylan przed Waynem. Wayne prosi Adama o przebicie opony. Wayne powala Adama nieprzytomnym żelazem i bije go, dopóki nie ma pewności, że Adam nie żyje. Adam, który udawał umarłego, kradnie samochód i pędzi, by uratować Katherine. Przybywa, gdy Wayne przygotowuje się do zastrzelenia Katherine i walczy z nim. Potem Bree pociesza Katherine po tym, jak zabiła Wayne'a. Benjamin Van de Kamp Jest synem Danielle i Austina McCann oraz wnukiem Bree. Bree udaje ciążę, aby ukryć młodą ciążę swojej córki. Danielle rodzi Benjamina w Halloween, a Bree wychowuje go jako syna, aby uratować rodzinę przed skandalem. Danielle odzyskuje syna, gdy ten ma trzy lata. Później zostaje adoptowany przez jej ówczesnego męża Leo Katza. Jednak Leo opuszcza Danielle i Benjamina, w wyniku czego Benjamin zmienia nazwisko z Benjamin Katz na Benjamin Van de Kamp. Wayne Davis Jest policjantem, pierwszym mężem Katherine i ojcem „prawdziwego” Dylana. W retrospekcji pokazano, że miał problem z piciem, co spowodowało, że Katherine go opuściła. Spędził dwanaście lat, próbując wytropić Katherine i jego córkę, i odkrył, że Katherine wróciła na Wisteria Lane. Chciał związku z córką, dopóki Katherine nie poinformowała go, że Dylan nie jest jego dzieckiem. Po usłyszeniu tego zleca badanie krwi w szpitalu. Wyniki testu mówią, że nie jest on ojcem Dylana. Próbuje wszystkiego, co w jego mocy, aby dowiedzieć się, co się właściwie stało z jego córką, aby mu powiedziała. Następnie wziął Katherine za zakładniczkę wraz z Bree, dopóki Katherine w końcu nie powiedziała mu, co tak naprawdę stało się z Dylanem. Kiedy Wayne dowiaduje się o tym od Katherine, próbuje ją zabić, dopóki Adam nie przychodzi i nie dochodzi do walki między nimi, w wyniku której Adam obezwładni Wayne'a. Leżąc na podłodze, Wayne grozi Katherine, mówiąc jej, że może pójść do więzienia, ale jego przyjaciele z policji pomogą mu się wydostać i że znowu za nią pójdzie. Katherine strzela go w pierś, zabijając go natychmiast. Celia Solis Jest najmłodszą córką Gabrielle i Carlosa Solisa. Chociaż często jest cicha i nie jest tak zbuntowana jak Juanita, Celia sprawia trudności Gabrielle. W jednym x odcinków Celia bierze udział w świątecznym przyjęciu na Wisteria Lane i prawie uderza ją rozbijający się samolot, kiedy Lynette odsuwa ją z drogi, więc zostaje zabrana do szpitala. W odcinku „If...” Gabrielle jest przekonana, że Bóg uratował Celię, ponieważ jest wyjątkowa. Gabrielle wyobraża sobie serię hipotetycznych scenariuszy, w których starsza Celia w różnym wieku jest zmuszana przez Gabrielle do zostania gwiazdą telewizyjną. W pokoju szpitalnym Carlos pyta Gabrielle, co ich córka musi zrobić, aby być wyjątkowym. Gabrielle odpowiada „nic” i uśmiecha się do leżącej na łóżku szpitalnym Celii, która budzi się, gdy Gabrielle zdaje sobie sprawę, jak wyjątkowa jest jej córka. Występujące w sezonie piątym Jackson Braddock Alex Cominis Jest byłym mężem Andrew. Jest chirurgiem plastycznym i mieszka z Andrew na Wisteria Lane, w domu, który kupiła Bree. Alex pojawił się w gejowskim filmie porno „Rear Deployment”. Alexa nie widać w sezonie szóstym, ale okazuje się, że Andrew go zdradził. Alex opuszcza Andrew w siódmym sezonie z powodu poważnego problemu alkoholowego. Dyrektor Hobson Jest dyrektorem prestiżowej prywatnej szkoły podstawowej o nazwie Oakridge. Susan podejmuje pracę w szkole, aby zapisać MJ i opłacić czesne. Później pojawia się sporadycznie. W siódmym sezonie zwalnia Susan po odkryciu, że pojawiła się na stronie pornograficznej. Ostatni raz pojawia się w ostatnim sezonie, kiedy mówi Gabrielle, że Juanita nęka seksualnie chłopca o imieniu Ryan. Występujące w sezonie szóstym Paige i Patrick Scavo Paige jest najmłodszym dzieckiem Toma i Lynette. Lynette uważa, że jej rak powrócił i udaje się do lekarza, aby stwierdzić, że to nie jest rak, ale że jest w ciąży z bliźniętami. W odcinku „If...” Lynette ma powikłania związane z ciążą, a jedno z jej dzieci wymaga operacji, aby zapobiec uszkodzeniom psychicznym i fizycznym. Operacja nie przebiega zgodnie z oczekiwaniami, a mała Lynette nie przeżyła. Lynette jest nadal w ciąży z Paige. W finale szóstego sezonu Lynette rodzi się z córką, podczas gdy jest ona zakładniczką Eddiego Orlofsky'ego. Roy Bender Jest emerytowanym sprzedawcą steków, który zaczyna umawiać się z Karen. Razem odkrywają Julie po jej uduszeniu. On i Karen przyznają, że się kochają. Lynette wynajmuje Roya jako majsterkowicza, na prośbę Karen. To właśnie tam Roy okazuje się być trochę staroświecki, jeśli chodzi o kobiety i nie podoba mu się to, że Lynette rządzi Tomem. Mężczyzna zostaje również zatrudniony przez Bree do obserwowania Orsona, gdy obawia się, że ten popełni samobójstwo. W ostatnim sezonie okazuje się, że jego pierwsza żona ma na imię Miriam, która zmarła dwa tygodnie przed 40. rocznicą raka mózgu. Roy odgrywa istotną rolę w dwugodzinnym finale sezonu, doradzając Tomowi, aby powiedział Lynette, jak bardzo ją kocha, a następnie kontaktując się z Tripem Westonem, aby poprosić go o trochę muzyki dla Karen, co imponuje Bree. Jest przy boku Karen, kiedy ona umiera. Eddie Orlofsky Mitzi Kinsky Ma opinię gorzkiej, cynicznej i sprytnej wdowy w średnim wieku. Mitzi pojawia się po raz pierwszy, wyrzucając śmieci i prowadząc spór z Angie o wywóz śmieci i recykling. Kiedy Angie spiera się z Mitzi, że wyrzuca materiały nadające się do recyklingu. Mitzi pojawia się w finale szóstego sezonu, tym razem kłócąc się zarówno z Susan, jak i Karen. W siódmym sezonie pojawiła się ponownie, gdzie Paul Young rozważa zakup domu. Mitzi rozważa sprzedaż, ale postanawia, że zostaje na Wisteria Lane. Podczas zamieszek mówi niektórym protestującym, że Bob i Lee sprzedali swój dom Paulowi, co skłoniło protestujących do ich zaatakowania. Kilka tygodni później Bree pyta, czy Mitzi byłaby potencjalnym dawcą nerki dla Susan, ale Mitzi zatrzaskuje drzwi przed nią. W sezonie 8 po śmierci Mike'a daje Susan i MJ koszyk pełen domowych dżemów i kartę kondolencyjną. Robin Gallagher Jest striptizerką w Double D's, klubie ze striptizem. Kiedy Susan sprzedaje połowę swojej działalności, przekonuje Robin, aby zrezygnowała ze striptizu. Susan udało się zatrudnić Robin w swojej szkole, ale zostaje zwolniona po tym, jak okazuje się, że była striptizerką. Susan i Mike chcą, żeby Robin z nimi mieszkała. Robin przyjmuje ofertę, ale inne kobiety z Wisteria Lane nie są zadowolone. To powoduje, że wszyscy przedwcześnie ją osądzają, ale później wszyscy widzą, że Robin jest naprawdę miłą osobą. Robin decyduje się zostać współlokatorami z Katherine i oboje zostają przyjaciółkami. Po wspólnej nocy Robin przyznaje się do bycia lesbijką. Robin staje się sfrustrowana, gdy Katherine nie chce określać swojego związku ani okazywać uczuć przed sąsiadami. Katherine proponuje wyjazd do Paryża. W finale serii ujawniono, że Robin i Katherine zerwali trzy miesiące po przybyciu do Paryża. Sam Allen Patrick Logan Jest człowiekiem, od którego Angie ucieka od prawie 20 lat. W „Chromolume nr 7” ujawniono, że jest on prawdziwym ojcem Danny'ego. Patrick w końcu odnajduje Angie dzięki sąsiadowi swojej matki, którego Patrick później zabija. Patrick przybywa na Wisteria Lane. Patrick spotyka swojego syna Danny'ego po raz pierwszy i prosi go o inspirację do napisania powieści, która w rzeczywistości jest historią o nim, Angie i Dannym. Później Patrick przetrzymuje Angie i Danny jako zakładnika we własnym domu. Nakłania Angie do zrobienia kolejnej bomby, grożąc zabiciem Danny'ego, ale stwierdza, że chce, aby on i Danny mieli tradycyjną relację ojca i syna. Patrick zostaje ostatecznie zabity, kiedy Angie podkłada bombę w detonatorze, a Patrick aktywuje bombę, nie wiedząc, że zamierza popełnić samobójstwo. Występujące w sezonie siódmym Keith Watson Beth Young Występujące w sezonie ósmym Jane Carlson Zostaje przedstawiona, gdy Lynette podejrzewa, że Tom ma nową dziewczynę po ich rozstaniu, ale podejrzewa Chloe, która w rzeczywistości jest córką Jane. Początkowo Jane i Lynette są ze sobą przyjaźni, ale kiedy Lynette prosi Jane o wycofanie się, Jane odmawia. Jane i Tom nadal spędzają razem czas, co prowadzi Penny do podejrzeń. Jane i Tom organizują romantyczną podróż do Paryża. Lynette mówi Tomowi o jej zaangażowaniu w sprawę morderstwa Alejandro Pereza. Jane i tak wyjeżdża do Paryża, a Tom dołącza do niej później. Po powrocie z Paryża Jane i Tom przeprowadzają się razem. Po śmierci Mike'a Lynette postanawia odzyskać Toma, a Tom zdaje sobie sprawę, że wciąż darzy do niej uczuciem. Jane rozdaje Lynette jej i Tomowi dokumenty rozwodowe, które Tom już podpisał, ale nie był gotowy dać Lynette. Tom wyznaje, że wciąż jest zakochany w Lynette. Jane jest smutna, bo tak naprawdę kochała Toma. Jane wyprowadza się pod koniec odcinka ze złamanym sercem. Trip Weston Jest prawnikiem kryminalnym, który broni Bree po tym, jak została oskarżona o morderstwo Alejandro Pereza, a później jej trzeciego męża. Bob Hunter, który początkowo był prawnikiem Bree, mówi jej, że potrzebuje prawnika kryminalnego, i sugeruje Westonowi pracę. Początkowo Weston odmawia obrony Bree, jednak później przyjmuje pracę. Bree zaczyna podkochiwać się w Tripie. Trip zaczął bronić swojego klienta w sądzie, dopóki Karen McCluskey nie potwierdziła wszystkim (i skłamała, ponieważ sąsiadki zgodziły się o nią), że zabiła ojczyma Gabrielle. Bree i Trip wzięli ślub i przeprowadzili się trzy lata po Susan, która jako pierwsza opuściła ulicę, do Louisville w Kentucky. !